You And Us
by 0elmorox0
Summary: A short little story about Hermione and the men that keep her free of everything. Set after DH, back at Hogwarts. Smut, slight fluff, randomness. Draco/Hermione/Blaise One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Gary Allen song. **

**A/N: I was listening to some Gary Allen songs, and this story came to mind. IT IS A ONE SHOT, SO DON'T ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERTS. Thanks(: Hope you enjoy. **

**A/N 2: This is smut, with a little fluff and randomness. It is a Blaise/Hermione/Draco, so... yeah.**

**Music Choice: "Nothin' On But The Radio" -Gary Allen and "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" -Maroon 5**

**You And Us**

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration tentively paying attention to what McGonagall was saying and writing her notes and her assignments down on the parchment in front of her. It was the first week in October, and Hermione just wanted to sit outside near a huge tree looking out over the Black Lake while she reads her favorite book. Of course, she could not do that if she didn't finish her three foot paper on how to Transfigure a building into a movable object.

You see, Hermione was in her seventh year classes, coming back after the war to finish her education. But, she was alone. Harry and Ron did not wish to finish their education, instead opting for Auror training, playing Quidditch, and helping George out at the shop. They were busy, but according to Molly, not busy enough.

"Now that you all have your assignment, which is due Tuesday before class, you are free to go and enjoy your weekend," McGonagall said walking to the back of her desk to sit down and work on whatever the professor teacher had to do. Hermione grabbed her stuff and threw it into her bag, ready for the weekend and the calmness it would bring. As she was walking out of the door, she ran into the back of a tall man. Before she could do anything, she fell back on her ass, and the contents of her bag spilled on the floor around her.

"Well, fuck, that hurt," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"A lovely lady like you should watch your language, Granger," a thick voice said, rather close to Hermione's face for her liking. She looked up and saw grey eyes looking back at her.

"Well, Malfoy, that did hurt. Was it you that I ran into?" she asked moving to get all of her things that fell out of her bag.

"No. You ran into Blaise there," he said, tilting his head to where Blaise was, gathering a few of her things for her.

"Oh, you don't have to help me. I got it," she said quickly.

"I feel bad that you hurt yourself," Blaise said simply.

"Okay," she said with a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"That blush suits you, Granger. By the way, why are you always alone?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression.

"You are always by yourself. When you are in the library, during meals, sitting outside by your tree, even walking through the corridors. Why?" Blaise asked for Draco.

"Because, I like to be alone," Hermione lied, not thinking about what she said.

"No one can like to be alone that much, Granger," Draco said, helping Hermione up off of the floor.

"Why do you care?" Hermione blurted out.

"No one said we did," he replied back just as smoothly.

"Well, then if you don't mind, I would like to spend my Friday night under a certain tree enjoying the beautiful October sky. Thank you, and have a nice night," Hermione said, grabbing her bag from Blaise's hand and removing her arm from Draco's grip.

The two of them watched her walk away from them, watching the small sway of her hips and her medium length hair that just wasn't as bushy as Draco would like move to the beat of her hips.

"Why do you we care again?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I have no idea," Blaise said as he started to walk down the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Seven minutes later, Hermione was in her spot, sitting down facing the Black Lake, looking out at the blue sky. She took in the trees around her, noticing the faint orange she found the web of leaves, and the soft smell of apples and cider. It was her favorite time of year; October and November. Before it got too cold to sit out by her tree and after it was too hot to where hoodies. The only thing that could make it better was having someone to share it with.

Harry and Ron never understood why or how she could just sit there, watching the slowly changing sky for hours, so they were never there with her. She was always alone, or so Blaise and Draco said.

After the war, and coming back to school, Hermione had noticed that most of the Slytherins where acting more civil towards her and the other Gryffindors, but mostly it was because her and Draco had developed a small friendship during the summer. She had helped Harry clear the Malfoy name during the round up and hearings of the former Death Eaters, and because Narcissa Malfoy had saved Harry's life, Harry felt the need to save theirs. So, Hermione helped them, and grew somewhat close the whole family.

Hermione got out her book to read, realizing that she had just wasted twenty minutes of valuable reading time. As she got her book out, she noticed a letter fall out of her bag. Picking up the letter she noticed that the only thing on it was her name, written in perfect cursive penmenship. Not even a seal on it, probably because it had already been opened. She looked around her, taking note that no one else was around her. She carefully opened it, of course after checking for any dark magic on it. Even with the war over, someone could easily be out to kill her. Upon reading the letter, her eyes got big and a giant smile grew on her face. At the end of the letter she saw who had signed it, a small tear of sheer happiness slipping from her right eye, put all of her items in her bag and ran off to the Room of Requirement. She ran and ran and ran knowing that she was far from exhausted by the time she made it up to the seventh floor corridor, but she didn't care. She didn't give a flying fuck, a flying hippogrif, or even a flying Seeker's arse about being tired, or being caught by a teacher, or getting points taken away from her house. All she cared about was getting to the Room of Requirement, wondering exactly how it rebuilt it's self after the war, and how it was even useable. As she reached the corridor she saw that the door to the room was already there. Checking to be sure no one was around, she slipped inside.

"Did you mean it?" she asked the person who was sitting on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. It had black silk sheets, with a dark red wood for the four poster. The pillows were big and comfortable, and probably very exspensive had they not been in Room of Requirement.

"Why would we put something on paper we didn't mean?" the man on the bed asked.

"Because of who you are," she reasoned, noticing the man on the couch near a fireplace on her right.

"But, you know who we are, and what we stand for. Why does anything else matter?" the man on the couch asked.

"Because of who I am," she shrugged.

"We mean what we said. Can you accept it?" the young man on the bed asked Hermione, looking with longing eyes.

She thought about her options. She loved them, and Merlin did she want to accept what they said, but, she had to be rational. They could still be dangerous, but she loved it. She loved every fucking second of being with them, whether she believed that they actually cared about her or not. She loved the thrill of being free, and she was free with them. It was bliss.

"I can't accept it, as the fact whether I don't know if you actually care about me. But, I accept it anyways."

"Why do you think we don't care?" the dark man on the couch asked, getting up and walking towards her with an agonizingly slow pace.

"Neither of you answered my question thirty minutes ago, and the last time we fucked neither of you said anything. Up until the note I thought I was merely a fuck toy," she said with a Slytherin-equal sneer.

"We care. Is that what you to be told?" the blonde asked, joining the other two.

"Not really, but I guess it will do for now," she said, getting out of their reach and running and jumping onto the bed, having taken off her shoes when she stepped inside. Now, she was jumping like a little monkey who could easily fall off and break their head, but she didn't care. She didn't care if they cared, because deep down, she knew they loved her; and she also knew that she would make them say it with good time.

"Now, come join me in jumping on the bed like monkeys," she said with a childish smile and a laugh at the surprised look on the boys faces.

"And why would we act in such a childish manner," the Italian asked with his strong accent.

"Because being childish is fun and carefree and you aren't getting anything if you don't join me."

"Fuck, she is serious. Do you see that glint in her eye?" the purely British man asked his darker friend.

"Indeed I do, my good sir. She might just be the death of us," he said, turning to Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Blaise, I think she already has," he said before swiftly taking his shoes off and running to jump onto the bed with Hermione.

"You two look utterly stupid up there," Blaise said, still standing in his place.

"Correction, you look stupid down there, being a big head," Hermione said, sticking out her tongue at the fellow.

"Kill me," Blaise muttered underneath his breath as he took off his shoes and joined Draco and Hermione on the bed.

Not even three minutes after both boys had joined her in jumping on the bed had she attacked Blaise, kissing him with such force that he was knocked on his back and Hermione was straddling him. Her tongue went deep into his mouth and before he could protest or kiss her back, her hand was in his pants and stroking his growing erection. He then felt the bed stop moving.

"Well, that looks promising, but you can't start without me. That's no fair," Hermione and Blaise heard Draco say as he dropped onto his back beside Blaise watching with fasination as Hermione continuely jerked off Blaise. But, that quickly turned into pure lust when Hermione ripped open Blaise pants and roughly pulled them off of him including his silk purple boxers he was wearing underneath.

"Hermione," Blaise moaned as Hermione began to lick the head of Blaise, expertly moving her hands in time with her mouth.

"Merlin, this is sexy," Draco muttered under his breath as he began to jerk himself off, watching his lovers in such an intimate way.

Hermione was besides herself and her overcome of emotions for the two men that she didn't notice when Draco moved and began swiftly undressing her as she took all of Blaise into her mouth, the whole nine inches.

"Fuck," Blaise cursed loudly thrusting his hips into Hermione's face earning a moan from her mouth around his cock.

"Hermione, relax and let me move your body," Draco said kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione reluctantly relax and allowed the bottom half of her body to be moved onto Draco's lap, noticing that he was not wearing any pants and his ten inch erection was full swing. Without any warning, he forcibly pulled her down onto him, full to the hilt, earning a yell from Hermione, which led to Blaise moaning and thrusting his hips into Hermione mouth. As Draco lay next to Blaise, thrusting violently into Hermione, began to roam a hand over Blaise's abs.

"Tell me why we care about her again?" Blaise asked Draco before he moaned from the minstrations Hermione was doing to his dick.

"Because she is the best fucking thing that has ever happened to us," Draco said, feeling Hermione's inner walls clamp around him, telling him that she was going to blow at any moment.

"Hermione, you can't yet, love. We aren't ready," Draco told her, finally reaching his point of interest; Hermione's head.

"You are speaking for yourself, there," Blaise half moaned half screamed.

"Just...hold on," Draco said, playing with Hermione head and thrusting more wildly if that was even possible. Then without warning, he exploded into Hermione while he forced her head all the way down on Blaise. The feeling of his cum shooting into her cunt made Hermione scream with pleasure, making Blaise shudder and release himself down Hermione's throat. From sheer pleasure and the feeling of the boy's hot liquid feeling her, she came on Draco, riding her high out. Once they had all calmed down, Hermione removed herself from the men, only to be drug back by then and forced into the middle of them.

"You are ours to keep forever," Blaise said, with a smile and swift kiss on Hermione's lips, slightly tasting himself.

"We do care, Hermione. You have to know that," Draco said, also giving her a kiss.

"I do, I just like to make you say it," she said with a smirk, starting to move her hips in circles, knowing that Blaise would get an erection in five, four, three, two, one. And right on cue, something hard hit her butt, and a moan was emitted from his lips.

"You like to play too much," Draco said, moving his hands down Hermione's body reaching her core.

"I learned it from the best," she said, thinkin that she was finally free, and she would never go back to how it was before. As she reached her second orgasm, she thought back to the letter she had received earlier that day.

_**Hermione-**_

_**Tonight, all we will do is show you that you care, knowing that is all you ever wanted, someone to care about you and your needs. You have taught us so much, as we are sure we have taught you much. But, we wish to show you tonight, in the Room of Requirement. We wish for you to come right as you finish reading this letter, for we know it will take all night for us to show you how much we care. With nothing on, we won't leave the bed ever again. It can just be us three forever. Please, give us the pleasure of being with us, forever.**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**-The Ferret and The Italian**_

**A/N: Okay, so I know that probably sucked butt, but I was bored, and so this came out.. I have to get rid of my writer's block for my stories some how! I would love reviews, possibly telling me that I create hot smut, because I know I don't so it would be awesome if someone told me that. Hope you enjoyed it a little bit. (:**


End file.
